Part 4360
|Appearances= 129 sets }} Part 4360 is mainly used as a camera in the LEGO City theme and used in the Space and Star Wars themes as a gun, particularly a Bazooka or large Blaster. Appearances White * 1737 Scorpion Detector * 5129 Space Accessories * 6332 Command Post Central * 6425 TV Chopper * 6442 Sting Ray Explorer * 6557 Treasure Hunters * 6559 Deep Sea Bounty * 6560 Diving Expedition Explorer * 6568 Drag Race Rally * 6599 Shark Attack * 6636 Police Headquarters * 6899 Nebula Outpost * 6938 Scorpion Detector * 6980 Galaxy Commander * 6984 Galactic Mediator * 6985 Cosmic Fleet Voyager * 6988 Alpha Centauri Outpost Light Grey * 1351 Moving Backdrop Studio * 1425 Dash Jet Sub * 1785 Introducing Crater Critters * 4604 Police Copter * 4611 Police HQ * 4792 Alpha Team Navigator and ROV * 4800 Jet Sub * 5157 Town and Space Elements * 5177 Town and Space Accessories * 6336 Launch Response Unit * 6341 Gas N' Go Flyer * 6354 Pursuit Squad * 6461 Surveillance Chopper * 6598 Metro PD Station * 6702 Space Mini-Figures * 6703 Space Minifigures * 6711 LEGO Mini-Figures * 6825 Cosmic Comet * 6971 Inter-Galactic Command Base * 7047 Coast Watch HQ Dark Grey * 4620 A.I.R. Operations HQ * 7031 Helicopter * 7032 Police 4WD and Undercover Van * 7035 Police HQ * 7317 Aero Tube Hanger Black * 1195 Alien Encounter * 1197 Racer with Camera Crew * 1593 Lever Bros Space Set * 1742 Unknown * 1789 Star Hawk II * 1895 Sky Patrol * 2153 Robo Stalker * 3750 Life on Mars Accessories * 3872 Robo Chopper * 3886 Green Exo Fighter * 3886 Green Exo Fighter - Boxed version * 4097 Mini Robots * 4099 Robobots * 4500 Rebel Snowspeeder (redesign), Blue box * 4500 Rebel Snowspeeder(redesign), Original Trilogy Edition box * 4611 Police HQ * 4991 Police Helicopter * 5048 Town Accessories * 5133 Town Accessories * 5137 Town Accessories * 5965 Exosuit * 5966 Glider * 5967 Takeshi Walker * 5981 Raid VPR * 6209 Slave I * 6210 Jabba's Sail Barge * 6211 Imperial Star Destroyer * 6342 Beach Rescue Chopper * 6456 Mission Control * 6553 Crisis News Crew * 6597 Century Skyway * 6659 TV Camera Crew * 6672 Safari Off-Road Vehicle * 6701 Space Mini-Figures * 6705 Space Explorers * 6773 Alpha Team Helicopter * 6803 Space Patrol * 6805 Astro Dasher * 6820 Starfire I * 6837 Cosmic Creeper * 6847 Space Dozer * 6871 Star-Patrol Launcher * 6880 Surface Explorer * 6881 Lunar Rocket Launcher * 6930 Space Supply Station * 6949 Robo-Guardian * 6950 Mobile Rocket Transport * 6987 Message Intercept Base * 6990 Monorail Transport System * 7130 Snowspeeder * 7190 Millennium Falcon * 7237 Police Station * 7237 Police Station - WITH Light-Up Minifig * 7240 Fire Station * 7261 Clone Turbo Tank * 7261 Clone Turbo Tank (with Non-Light-Up Mace Windu) * 7264 Imperial Inspection * 7297 Dino Track Transport * 7298 Dino Air Tracker * 7315 Solar Explorer * 7473 Street Sprinter vs. Mutant Lizard * 7474 Urban Avenger vs. Raptor * 7476 Iron Predator vs. T-Rex * 7477 T-1 Typhoon vs. T-Rex * 7641 City Corner * 7686 Helicopter Transporter * 7703 Fire Vulture * 7707 Striking Venom * 7709 Sentai Fortress * 7741 Police Helicopter * 7743 Police Command Center * 7744 Police Headquarters * 7773 Tiger Shark Attack * 7783 The Batcave: The Penguin and Mr. Freeze's Invasion * 7785 Arkham Asylum * 7884 Batman's Buggy: The Escape of Mr. Freeze * 8108 Mobile Devastator * 8286 3-In-1 Car * 8633 Mission 4: Speedboat Rescue * 8634 Mission 5: Turbocar Chase * 8637 Mission 8: Volcano Base * 8672 Ferrari Finish Line * 8971 Aerial Defense Unit * 10159 City Airport * 10191 Star Justice * 10192 Space Skulls * 10213 Shuttle Adventure Resources # http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blaster_(Star_Wars) Category:Parts Category:Parts introduced in 1982 Category:LEGO Digital Designer parts